User blog:April Syrup/We need music!
Hey I have been noticing that they don't use music with words in it but I think they should! I have songs they should use in the following for the characters to sing: Ghost - Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Lucky) {came in 26th place for Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} Miss You- Aidan Gallagher ft. Trinity Rose (Lucky and Javier) Amor Prohibido- Selena y los Dinos (Lucky) Wild One- Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Spirit, but plays in the back) I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston (Lucky) Ghost- Halsey (just plays in the back) Nightmare (if they will alow swearing)- Halsey (plays in background) Emotions - Sergey Lazarev (Javier) I Will Give It All To You - Vlad Topalov ft. Mýa (Turo and Maricela) J'ai Cherché - Amir Haddad (just plays) {came in sixth place in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 for France in Stockholm, Sweden} Let It Burn - Måns Zelmerlöw (plays) Coming Home For Christmas - Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Abigail) Kriewitz's version of Banaroo's "Coming Home For Christmas" Talk To Me - Smash!! (Javier) Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu (Volare) - Dima Bilan (just plays) {Dima Bilan's version of Domenico Mudugno's famous song "Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu (Volare)" which came in third place in 1958 for Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest} Should Have Loved You More - Smash!! (Javier) Прости Меня (Prosti Menya : Forgive Me) - Sergey Lazarev Feat. Dima Bilan (Javier, but who cares if he can't speak Russian!? ����) TOY - Netta Barzilai (Maricela) {won the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, Portugal for Israel} Siren Song - MARUV (Maricela) {almost went to the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel for Ukraine, but withdrew for political reasons} My Number One - Helena Paparizou (Lucky) {won the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 for Greece} SCREAM - Sergey Lazarev (plays in the back) {came in third place at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel for Russia} КРИК (KRIK : SCREAM) - Sergey Lazarev (plays in back, even if not a single soul can understand it besides me XD!) {Russian version of his hit "SCREAM"} Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi (Don't Leave Without Me) - Celine Dion {won the Eurovision Song Contest 1988 for Switzerland} (Maricela) If I Were Sorry - Frans (Julian) {came in fith at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 for Sweden in Stockholm, Sweden} My Heart Is Refusing Me - Loreen (just plays in back) I Stand - Gabriela Guncikova (Lucky) {came in 25th place for the Czech Republic at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} I Didn't Know - Serhat (Javier) {came in 30th place for San Marino in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} Soldiers Of Love - Lighthouse X (just plays in the back) {came in 39th place at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden for Denmark} Believe - Dima Bilan (Everybody) {won the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade, Serbia for Russia} Never Let You Go - Dima Bilan (Javier) {came in second place at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens, Greece for Russia} Lighthouse - Nina Kraljic (Lucky) {came in 23rd place for Croatia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} Say Yay! - Barei (Abigail) {came in 22nd place for Spain at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} Alter Ego - Minus One (plays in back) {came in 21st place for Cyprus at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden} CHEYENNE - Francesca Michielin (Lucky) Dans Met Jou (Dance With You) - Matheu Hinzen (Javier) {came in fourth place at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, Poland for the Netherlands} Superhero - Viki Gabor (Pru, Lucky, and Abigail) {won the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 for Poland in Gliwice-Silesia, Poland} Je 'Taime (I Love You) - Lara Fabian (plays in the back) Love Is Forever - Leonora (Lucky, Abigail, and Pru) {came in thwelth at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel for Denmark) Arcade - Duncan Laurence (plays in background) {won the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel for the Netherlands} Rise Like A Phoenix - Conchita Wurst (plays in the back) {won the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark for Austria} Sanctuary - Charles Esten Feat. Lennon & Maisy (Javier and Lucky) Do It For Me - Sergey Lazarev (Javier) Прости (Prosti : Forgive) - Dima Bilan (Javier) Просто Скажи (Prosto Skazhi : Just Say) - Ani Lorak (Lucky) Держи (Derzhi : Hold) - Dima Bilan (Jim) Смотри (Smotri : Look) - Polina Gagarina (Pru) Forever - ALEKSEEV (Javier) {came in 37th place for Belarus at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, Portugal} You Don't Own Me - SAYGRACE (plays for any of the horses when they are stollen) cover of Lesley Gore's song "You Don't Own Me" Shady Lady - Ani Lorak (Maricela) Crush On You - Nikki Jamal (Lucky) Nebenbei (By The Way) - Luca Hänni (Javier) Shame On You - MARUV (Maricela) Я Не Боюсь (YA Ne Boyus' : I'm Not Afraid) - Sergey Lazarev (Julian) Высоко (Vysoko : High) - Yulia Savicheva (Kate) If You Want Her - MARUV (Maricela) A Million Voices - Polina Gagarina (Abigail, Lucky, and Pru) {came second at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna, Austria for Russia} Grande Amore - Il Volo (Javier, Julian, and Turo) {came third at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna, Austria for Italy} Flame Is Burning - Julia Samoylova {almost went for Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev, Ukraine. She was not aloud in the country for political reasons} (sry if u got tired of all tha Eurovision songs, that is all i listen to! and some known songs from America, but mostly European songs) Category:Blog posts